User blog:Lindenbree/What You Deserve Comments and Responses
So my story got read on YouTube and let me tell you, seeing other opinions and how Mutahar interprets the character's voice is so, so interesting! Some comments stood out to me so hey, I'll put them all here and respond! And of course, thank you to all who read or listened to the story's reading ^^ Coded a website at 12! DAYUM GENIUS CHILD UP IN HERE! How can she act like a whiny 3 year old if she's so smart yo! Uh… noooo .-. This reaction I really never expected xD Keep in mind how she specified the website was HTML, and got excited over embedding. HTML is by far the easiest code ever, and embedding isn't impressive. HTML, is stuff like … well, there used to be a code like that but it seems browsers stopped supporting it (it would've still been valid code when the character was 12 at least). In any case though, HTML is quite simple. If you have internet access and can use a search engine, you can make HTML code. As for embedding, that's just taking stuff like videos and pictures from other sites, and slapping it in your own webpage. Embedding is basically copy and paste code, replace the URL… anyone can do it ^^' Impressive coding is creating an interface to embed things automatically rather than manually, or creating a video encoder for uploads, user accounts, etc etc. What this protagonist did was slap other people's stuff on her site and maybe made some pretty font and links. HTML only websites are generally pretty simple...not an indication of supreme intelligence. The protagonist is so whiny. This seems like some "edgy" story a high schooler wrote. You are right on the money here! Not that I'm a high schooler, but that kind of mindset is what this is going for. To put the story in context, my real parents had treated me in a way similar to the story. BUT, this is no autobiography… I'm very much loved by my actual parents and understand why they had done those things. At this point, I've come to terms with it. When I was a young 12 year old though, my feelings were closer to those in the story. Even then, I knew "feels" could be channeled into "art". Time went by, I got over those emotions, but I had always regretted not channeling them into a creation. I no longer have the kinds of feelings our protagonist goes through… but I figured since I used to feel that way, I could still write of it. So to finally put that regret to rest, this story came to be! I wrote from the feelings I had as a child and teenager. The protagonist in this story is a… less mature me. A version who really never did let go, and remains bitter over what most people should have come to terms with at that age (older teenager or young adult). Being based on my preteen and teenage feels, calling this some edgy high schooler story is quite accurate. It's more closely based on my junior high experiences, but high schooler angst is also accurate for this story xD The protagonist isn't mature, the grudges held are not worth holding onto… I wouldn't recommend her mind set for anyone in real life! Wow, stop shoving "pity me" down our throats -.- You're trying too hard! Ah, shit D: I feel a huge dose of irony here as I can't stand "pity me" people. Irony is a bitch xD To be honest, I didn't really think of others when I wrote that dream sequence. It was just an event that legitimately could have happened in my life… and this is why "trying too hard" is inaccurate. I didn't sit and think "Okay, what else can I add to make people cry and regard the protagonist as the poster child for sadness?". I can see how it may come across that way though… which, seriously, that bugs me a lot ;-; That it can come across as… that I wrote… an emo pandering story. I find that both hilarious and terrifying that I may have created the kind of emo-pandering woe-is-me story I hate .-. (Irony really is a bitch) In reality, I feel there are far worse lives to live and meanie parents aren't even close to as bad as it can get. I just wrote what I believe a younger me felt, and added in scenarios that have happened, like being called disgusting for a snotty nose or held down by my dad as if I'm uncontrollably violent, even though he or mom had always been the ones to attack first, slapped, being threatened with admission to a mental hospital, etc. So trying too hard to mess with the reader's feels isn't accurate… I was drawing from my own childish feels, not what I thought might give others sad feels. I can see though how it'd come across as force feeding the reader "HEY, FEEL BAD FOR THE PROTAGONIST"… which is a bit shameful on my part that it came across that way. Pity the protagonist if you want, though calling her a whiny obnoxious person is also a valid reaction. As I've said, it's all based on childish emotions anyway. A haunted printer? Haaaaa xD Okay, yea xD I think I should explain the point of that first printer scene then xD It was moreso to hint that "Ash" figured out the wifi password and was messing with the printer she then gained access to. It's a clue in to those who take the "supernatural" aspect rather than the "insanity" aspect (though it can still go both ways). I didn't mean "Oh, spooky printer, it'll print test pages of death!". That's quite hilarious though! Maybe it could produce cyanide infused ink! Bullshit. Sims don't look like real people. That part suspended even my disbelief… and I wrote the story! You could say teh magic made her look that way, or the crazy protagonist saw it that way (however you want to view the events), but I admit, actual Sims do not look like real people .-. This is hardly a gaming pasta! Replace Sims 2 with *insert simulation game here* and it's the same! You are correct! I chose the Sims 2 since I'm familiar with that game and thus could write more accurately about it, but that's really the only reason. I love the idea of a sentimental object literally holding onto the past… I'd even considered a haunted journal or sketchbook or something. But I figured a laptop could hold a larger variety of sentiments than physical pages… and from there, I figured a game she enjoyed would work to hold "Ash". Again, Sims 2 was just picked because I'm familiar with the game… it really can be any game with a character creator. I apologize to those who wanted a more gaming-centric story .-. Category:Blog posts